paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Mediaş
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Mediaş| |official_name=Mediaş |pushpin_map =Romania |latd=46|latm=10|lats=0|latNS=N|longd=24|longm=21|longs=27|longEW=E |image_shield=Coa_Medias_RO.jpg |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1=Sibiu County| |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= |settlement_type=Municipality|| |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Daniel Thellmann| leader_party=Democratic Forum of Germans of Romania| | area_total_km2=62.62| population_as_of=2002| population_total=55153| website=http://www.primariamedias.ro/| }} Mediaş ( , ) is the second largest city in Sibiu County, Transylvania, Romania. Geographic location Mediaş is located in the middle basin of Târnava Mare River, at 39 km from Sighişoara and 41 km from Blaj. The health resort Bazna, officially recognized for the first time in 1302, is located at 18 km from Mediaş. The health resort offers mineral water springs, rich in salts, mineral mud and a special type of salt, called "Bazna Salt". The distance between Mediaş and the county's residence Sibiu is 55 km. History The first signs of human communities in the area go as far as the middle Neolithic. In the XIII century, the kings of Hungary invited Germany settlers known as Transylvanian Saxons to the area, who settled in the valley of the Târnava Mare River. * According to the tradition, the town was founded in 1146, being so one of the oldest cities in Transilvania. * 1200: here would have lived around 100 inhabitants. * 1267: The first document that mentions the city is dated 3rd of June, 1267. * 1283: Another reference appears in a document: Mediaş is listed as "villa Medgyes". * 1318: The Hungarian king Carol Robert de Anjou offers the complete rights for the Sibiu region to the people living in Mediaş, Şeica and Biertan. * 1359: Mediaş is called for the first time a city ("civitas"). The first seal of Mediaş was used in 1448. * 1414: The "Sfânta Margareta" (English: Saint Margaret) church was the first church built in Mediaş. The first document that notes the presence of a hospital in the city is dated 1487. * 1448: during his preparations for the campaign against the Turks, Iancu of Hunedoara passed through Mediaş. * 1490-1534: The city is fortified by the people living in Mediaş and Şeica, after a document signed in 1477 by the king Matthias Corvinus's office. * 1517: it gets the right to organize annual fairs. * 1557: The population of Mediaş was hit by leprosy. The plague has also decimated the the population of Mediaş several times in history, in 1586, 1601-1604, 1633, 1646, 1653, 1656-1658, 1660-1661 and 1717-1718. * 1562: 34 guilds are registered. * 1586: The first mentioning of a school in Mediaş ("Schola civitatis"). * 1611: it is plundered by the soldiers of Gabriel Bathory. * 1705: besieged for the last time in its history * 1771-1781: The Johann Sifft typography started its activity. * 1826: The first Romanian church in Mediaş was raised, with great effort and dedication from the Greek Catholic bishop Ioan Bob. In the same period, Ioan Bob established the first Romanian school in the city. * 1863: Public lighting of streets in Mediaş was established. * 1871: The agricultural school was founded and the G. A. Reisenberger typography started its activity. * 1872: The first train station was built. The current train station was built between 1963 and 1965. Population In 1910 Mediaş had 8,626 inhabitants, 82 years later 64,481. According to the last census in 2002, in Mediaş there were 55,153 people living. The ethnic composition was: * 45,376 Romanians * 6,554 Hungarians * 1,959 Romas * 1,150 Germans * 114 other Economy Mediaş is the second industrial center after Sibiu in the county. In the XIV-XIX centuries, various manufacturers and professionals were members of associations based on their trades called "bresle" (guilds), the first two unions were the ones formed by tailors and cloth makers, in 1457. In 1698, Mediaş already had 33 unions. In the XIX century, unions started to merge and build factories. The first factory, called "Karres", was established in 1881 and produced various leather products. In 1888, a factory that manufactured cloth and various textiles was built, followed in 1985 by a factory called "Salconserv" that produced salami and cans. The company used to produce the famous brand of salami called "Salam de Sibiu", for the company "Theil & Co. A.G. Salami und Selchwarenfabrik", located in Sibiu. In 1921, Mediaş has started to manufacture windows. The factory is now called "Geromed" and extended its products with blackboards, mirrors, windscreens and stained glass. In the same year, a factory now called "Emailul" has started to produce enameled pots, mugs and dishes. The "Vitrometan" factory was built in 1922 and produces various glass products, including porcelain, light bulbs and mirrors. "Relee S.A" manufactures automobile components, switches, wall sockets, relays and electric motors. Mediaş is known best for its role in production of methane gas. The area where Mediaş is located is the site of the largest natural gas field in Romania. The headquarters of Romgaz - the national gas exploitation enterprise - and of Transgaz - the natural gas carrier - are located in Mediaş. Media Newspapers *Monitorul de Mediaş *Medieşeanul *Jurnal de Weekend Tv Stations *Nova Tv Radio Stations *Radio Mediaş 88,1 FM *Radio Ring 90,2 FM Tourism Mediaş has one of the best preserved historical centers in Romania and also some well preserved medieval fortifications. One of the most impressive symbols of the town is the Tower of the Buglers, which is about 70 meters tall. Its construction started in the 13th century. In the 15th century it was raised to 5 tiers. The St. Margaret Church was finished at about the same time. Later, 3 more tiers were added in only 2 months. The roof consists of colored vitrified tiles, and 4 turrets were built. The tower had a guard, who would sound his bugle whenever an enemy approached. Therefore the tower has this name. The tower has in its South-Western corner (between the clocks)a small wooden man who rings a bell, thus announcing in advance when the clock will ring on the hour. The heavy pressure of the tower on the sandy soil is the reason why the tower is slightly tilted to the North. Between 1927 and 1930, and later in 1972, the tower was consolidated. The tilt of the tip compared with the base is 2.32 m. The city lies in the middle of the area which was inhabited by Transylvanian Saxons and in an area of 20 km around it there are dozens of fortified churches, two of them UNESCO World heritage sites. Hotels, Motels, Inns *BinderBubi **** *Hotel Traube **** *Central ** *Greweln Inn *Edelweiss *Vila Flora *Motel L&G *Select Sports *Football: Gaz Metan Mediaş - playing in the Second League (Liga II) *Basketball: Gaz Metan Mediaş - playing in the First League Famous people *Stephan Ludwig Roth *Christian Schesäus *Hermann Oberth *Rudolf Brandsch *Doris Eisenburger *Otto Folberth *Michael Weiß *George Popa Sister cities * Sopron * Joure * Mineral Wells External links * Webcam located in "Corneliu Coposu" square Category:Municipalities of Romania Category:Sibiu County da:Mediaş de:Mediaş eo:Mediaş fr:Mediaş it:Mediaş he:מדיאש hu:Medgyes nl:Mediaş pl:Mediaş pt:Mediaş ro:Mediaş fi:Mediaş tg:Медиаш